


Wings ~ Devil!Karma Akabane x Angel!Reader AU~

by exhydria



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Romance Novel, Angels, Devils, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fallen Angels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Manga & Anime, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-22 09:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exhydria/pseuds/exhydria
Summary: In a world where angels and devils exist in human forms in modern day society, [Name] was born an angel whose sole purpose in life is to stop devils who were put on Earth to simply bring chaos and wreak havoc.  But her angel teachings and morals are put to the test when she encounters a redheaded devil named Karma. Forbidden thoughts and desires begin to consume her and [Name] is left to wonder if all of what she had been told was evil may turn out not to be true after all...





	1. Chapter 1

She walked down the street, rolling her eyes playfully at the female next to her whom she liked to call her best friend. The blonde was blabbing on about some boy who was “totally hot”, while [Name] just grinned sweetly even though part of her was bored to no end. Allowing her soft [e/c] eyes to wander, she examined the world around her; the crystalline blue of Japanese lanterns fluttering around the plaza, the endless waves of humans grinning in delight at the mere thought of celebration, and the sparkling stars glimmering above her head. Why was she here again? Well, Hinako, the aforementioned companion, had been dead set on attending an annual festival downtown that was extraordinarily popular.

As the duo strolled, they stopped at a few stands, attempting some games and waving at the occasional familiar face, but their cheery mood was soon spoiled by a rude man quite literally running into them, a nearly sadistic grin playing on his sharp features.

“Hey! What’s your problem?!” the wintery blue-eyed female yelled after him, only to be completely blown off. With a scoff, Hinako flipped back around, “the police are probably the ones chasing him. Devils these days don’t seem to know how to be courteous.” She blinked her orbs curiously, “[Name]?”

Unfortunately, her partner was gone, and one could see her form sprinting through the multitude.

 

❧❧❧

 

The [height] female couldn’t explain it, but although this specific male- devil, might she add, had disrespectfully shoved her aside to get past, he had a peculiar aura, one that had drawn to her trail him. Was it curiosity? She didn’t know. All she could think about was what on Earth he was doing!

Clearly, he was in a rush, and from what she could observe, she wasn’t the only person who had been knocked around by his impudent behavior. As he sprinted through the sea of people, adults and children alike had been roughly shoved onto the stony road below them, and being the angel that she was, [Name] couldn’t help but wince at the scenario. Nevertheless, she continued to pursue him. That was, until he stumbled into an old bar just outside of the event.

A bar? She couldn’t possibly go into a cursed place such as _that_! She was an angel, for God’s sake, it was already tragic that she hadn’t assisted every last one of those humans that had tumbled onto the cement, but to meander into a _hostelry_ such as this?

Telling herself that this was for the greater good, she inhaled a heavy bout of air before flicking the door open. The putrid malodor nearly made the girl vomit, but she continued, swallowing her pride whilst desperately trying not to breathe too deeply.

The only thing that crossed her mind was how on Earth humanity could allow such a foul holding to even exist? The entire ordeal caused her such great anxiety, and she felt dizzy with disgust. How could the human race have degraded themselves to such a dreadful state? Allowing oneself to drink until loss of control was completely unacceptable. With this newfound realization, [Name] regained her senses, making a vow to herself to fix this, to help the human race mend itself. With courage and pure determination flooding through her veins like water from a broken dam, she forced herself forward, vehemently ignoring the crowds of drunkards chuckling at her borderline adorable naivety.

Now, where was that redheaded demon who had drawn her to this residence of hell? Searching the pub, she found said male roving towards the dark hall in the back of the abode, a sense of urgency hovering in his aura. [Name]’s otherworldly beautiful optics narrowed in annoyance. Why did he insist on forcing her out of her comfort zone? However, she plowed forward anyway, brusquely avoiding the clumsy hands attempting to grasp her in highly inappropriate ways.

 

❧❧❧

 

The back of the building was exceedingly different than the main rooms that were filled with loitering personages riddled with drunkenness. She had found herself in a quaint little room occupied by a chair and mahogany coffee table, which beheld a small lamp emitting a faint golden haze of artificial light.

“Wow. Honestly, I didn’t think you’d follow me all the way back here.” Surprise was what caused her to swivel around, revealing the redheaded demon whom she’d been chasing quipping a little smirk while strutting towards her smaller form. “Your determination is sort of cute, but I’m afraid that you’re out of your league here, little angel. You have no clue as to what you’ve just gotten yourself into.” The redhead took another step forward,

“D-don’t move! Or I-I’ll punch you!” He froze in his tracks, his bright mercury eyes blinking owlishly before he burst into a paroxysm of chuckles.

“Punch me? Adorable. Don’t worry, I won’t hurt-“ His eyes abruptly flicked to the door, heavy with suspicion as if he had heard some noise.

“Who are you? Why were you running away? Actually, _what_ were you running away from?” Upon receiving no response, she groaned.

“Why won’t you answer?”

“Because it’s none of your business.” Uncharacteristically flustered, she stammered with her next words, “A-actually, a-as an angel, it’s my dut-duty to help humans! I-If a devil like you is u-up to no g-good, I am permitted to stop you!” summoning her wings, she did a small spin. “See?”

Her pure white wings glowed in the dark room where they were holed up in, their gentle warmth on her back reminding her of her promise. Ever since she was born, she had been charged with the mission to protect the Earth and its inhabitants, whereas devils which were also known as fallen angels, like the one standing before her, only existed to wreak havoc, to cause problems for the planet, and like cats and dogs, each group despised one another.

The boy’s mercury eyes shone with amusement, “I’m surprised that your wings still remain intact after all the chaos that you’ve created tonight.” Her cheeks flushed a dark red, “Ch-chaos? That was y-you!” That was the only downside to being an angel and how one could possibly become a devil; failure to fulfil one’s purpose and/or willingly and happily participate in any illicit activities resulted in the loss of one’s wings and their rights to be called an angel.

“Sure, sweetheart,” the tall devil gazed warily at the door, likely thinking of some mischievous little plan to take over the world.

Suddenly, he pulled her into his arms, smashing his mouth down upon hers with an urgency that caused her to melt. His lips were incredulously warm, and she was intoxicated within seconds. How could a man whom she had never properly met, and a devil for that matter, make her heart flutter as it did now? Cold hands found her shirt, sliding under and up her [skin color] skin, sending goosebumps racing up her spine.

Wait, what was happening again?

The reality of the situation dawned upon her and she struggled in his grip, but unfortunately, it never loosened. Instead of listening to her muffled ‘stop’s, he backed her into the wall, his _disgusting_ mouth finally leaving hers.

“Relax,” he murmured, his smooth voice nearly soothing her into submission, but she would _never_ fall for a devil’s tricks. She should’ve never let her guard down. “Calm down! They’re going to walk in at any minute, and unless you want to get caught, I’d suggest you play along!” his lulling tone from before had turned harsh, letting her know he didn’t like the situation very much either.

She couldn’t believe she was allowing this to happen, but if he was right, then she only had no other choice.

Although she refused to kiss him back, she relaxed in his grip, letting his crafty hands travel up her luscious curves. His hot mouth found the soft skin on her neck, eliciting an extremely lewd sound that made the angel cringe. Moments later, the door flew open to reveal two bulky men whom she had sworn she had seen fluttering about sophisticatedly at the festival. Their hard eyes widened in surprise and embarrassment as they stared. The boy harvesting her skin suddenly squeezed her hip, drawing a sharp gasp from her lips. With the same abruptness as they had entered with, the men slammed the door shut, leaving the Devil and Angel alone once again.

Then she shoved him off.

“Y-you devil’s spawn! Y-you-“ she couldn’t manage to think of an insult that was fitting enough to describe the repugnance that she felt in her _soul_. How could he have tainted her so? How could she have gotten so caught up in the moment that she had endorsed such incongruous conduct? He shrugged.

“It was the only thing I could that I come up with in the spur of the moment. You didn’t seem to mind too much with all those noises that you were making.” Her cheeks flamed up in humiliation.

“Ugh! You devils are so _infuriating_!” Looking up, she saw his expression darken. Gazing at the wooden boards beneath them, he let out an unforgiving whisper that shook the angel’s world.

“You can insult me all you want, but _never_ stoop so low as to categorize a world that you don’t even understand.”

And with that, he stormed out of the room, leaving her isolated and stunned.

She’d have a lot to explain to Hinako.

 

 

**_Chapter written by[Boston](https://www.quotev.com/mycatzero)_ **


	2. Chapter 2

To say that Hinako was mad at [Name] would’ve been an understatement; she was absolutely furious and [Name] swore that if looks could kill, she would’ve died right then and there.

“I-I’m so sorry, Hina,” she apologized, purposely using the nickname that only she was ever allowed to use on the blonde. She fluttered her eyelashes and pouted in a manner much resembling a kicked puppy’s; [Name] always used her infamous ‘puppy dog face’ whenever she wanted a favor or as a last resort to get out of trouble. “Please forgive me. I honestly hadn’t meant to ditch you at the festival!”

Both of them were seated at a table near the window in a small café which was a few blocks away from the festival; [Name] received a call from Hinako just as she had successfully made her exit from the club which she had followed the redheaded devil into earlier that night. A shiver still ran down the length of her spine like an unwelcoming winter chill whenever she recalled the horrifying memory of Hinako’s high pitched voice booming through her phone’s speaker and basically shattering her eardrums.

Hinako had her arms crossed over her chest as she stared down at her best friend and cringed when she pulled her infamous ‘puppy dog face’. The blonde’s eyebrow twitched and she gritted her teeth before letting out a loud, annoyed sigh. “Fine!”

[Name]’s eyes instantly lit up at her friend’s response, clasping her hands together in both a mixture of relief and glee. “Thank you so much, Hina! You’re the best!”

“Yea, yea, I already know that but don’t think you can get off the hook that easily,” the blonde said, focusing her stern gaze solely on the [h/c]. “I’ll forgive you for your lousy attempt at friendship on one condition!” she continued, sticking out her index finger to emphasize her point.

[Name] furrowed her eyebrows suspiciously. “Which is…?”

Hinako abruptly slammed her fist down on the table, shocking both her companion and a few of the customers sitting in the nearby tables. Surprised and curious eyes darted in their direction and [Name] felt her cheeks flush florid at suddenly being thrust into the center of attention. She bashfully gave apologetic nods to the other customers in a desperate attempt to avert their attention back onto their meals. When they eventually did, she breathed out a sigh of relief and slumped back against her seat; she honestly thought that she would’ve been used to attracting attention from people due to Hinako’s overwhelming enthusiasm and sudden outbursts in public by then but apparently, she was still very, very far from being accustomed to it and she didn’t think that she ever would.

“I demand that you tell me where on earth that you’d run off to!” she exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at the poor girl. “What was more exciting than me, huh, [Name]? Care to tell me? And down to the very last detail?” the blonde eyed her friend who was obviously fidgeting due to her jumbling nerves.

[Name] had considered lying to Hinako about chasing after the devil who had ran into them earlier but she knew better than to do that; lying was a sin. And so, she sucked in a deep breath, preparing herself and calming her haywire emotions.

_Well, here goes nothing._

She opened her mouth and the truth spilled out instantly in long, breath-consuming-sentences; Hinako actually felt vaguely breathless just from listening to her friend speak. [Name] couldn’t forget how her blonde companion’s emerald green eyes widened to the size of saucers and how her mouth fell agape once she’d gotten to the point of the tale in which the redheaded devil had forced her into committing rather… intimate acts with him. She refrained from cringing upon noticing her friend’s shocked reaction and proceeded to finish off her story with admirable maturity.

[Name] tried to catch her breath after she’d finally finished reciting her horrible experience of the meeting with the mischievous devil. She glanced up from her clasped hands to look at her friend who was staring at her with an incredulously shocked countenance, but that was to be expected. She gulped as she waited nervously for the blonde’s response to her confession; the silence that lingered in the air between them was beginning to suffocate her and she was so, so desperate for a reply, a lecture, anything.

“Um… Hina…?”the [h/c] trailed off meekly with pleading eyes which eventually snapped the blonde from her trance. Her emerald orbs grew immensely wise and she slammed both her hands on the table, catching some attention from other customers as she had before but it was thankfully brief as they turned away moments later. [Name] sighed in relief at this but gulped when she was reminded of her friend who then knew about the terrible incident that had occurred.

“[Name]…” Hinako began and stared at her with absolute seriousness.

“Y-Yes?” she squeaked unintentionally in response.

The blonde paused for a second before continuing, nearly killing [Name] in the process since she was holding her breath the whole time in anxiousness. “Was he hot?”

The [h/c]’s eyebrows knitted together upon hearing her friend’s question, making her more perplexed than she’d ever been. “W-what…?” she blurted out and when her mind had finally registered the blonde’s response, she couldn’t believe how unbelievable she was to be thinking about such a thing in a circumstance like this. “Hinako! He’s a devil for God’s sake!”

Hinako cringed at her friend’s outburst and gave a sheepish grin. “Uh… sorry, I couldn’t help myself.” She mumbled, scratching the back of her head. Her grin faded as she focused her gaze on me. “So… he really did that to you?”

[Name] bit down on her bottom lip; she could still taste him on her lips. It was a minty taste with a tinge of something bitter and what she realized moments later that it was none other than the taste of alcohol. She swiftly released her lip and grabbed her glass of orange juice, gulping it down fiercely, hoping that it would get rid of the disgusting and sinful taste which that redheaded devil had left on her lips. “Y-yes…” she answered timidly after finishing her juice in one go; the taste was fortunately gone.

The blonde took a second to consider her answer before asking, “But you didn’t kiss back?”

“Absolutely not!” she nearly shouted.

“Then everything’s alright,” Hinako assured. “You were cornered and helpless, it wasn’t your fault. And you didn’t even kiss back so technically, you didn’t sin. It’s only sinning if you willingly participate in it, remember? And you didn’t, so you’re safe.”

[Name] nodded slowly, hesitantly as though she was unable to whole-heartedly accept this. Noticing her companion’s dejected expression, Hinako let out a loud sigh. “Look,” she began. “If anyone reports you to the Wardens and they come for you, then they’ll have to first go through me! I’ve got your back, [Name], so push all troubles aside and rest easy.”

“Thanks, Hina. You’re the best.” The [h/c] cracked a small smile at her friend’s devotion towards her, but she knew that if the Wardens did come for her… Hinako wouldn’t stand a chance, no angel would; Wardens were specially-trained angels who were in charge of capturing angels whom had sinned and clipping their wings.

Hinako grinned. But just as she was about to speak, her phone sounded with the receiving of a text message. She took her pink phone from the table and scrolled for the message. [Name] watched as her emerald hues instantly lit up moments later. “Sorry, [Name],” the blonde started, grabbing her bag as she got up from her seat. “But I just got a text from that hot guy whom I’d mentioned earlier, he wants to meet up with me for a late night date. Do you think you’re fine with getting home by yourself? It’s pretty dark outside, maybe you should hail a cab or something-”

“Stop worrying so much, Hina, I’ll be fine.” Her friend promised. “Just go and have fun.”

The blonde stared down at her for a few seconds, taking her words under consideration until finally she responded with a nod and smile. “Alright then, take care! I’ll call you after the date!”

“Okay…” [Name] trailed off as Hinako turned on her heels and left the small café.

She slumped back against her seat and sighed. Reaching a hand up to her mouth, she gently touched her lips with her fingertips, reminiscing about the kiss with the red-haired devil from earlier.

“I know what you said, Hina…” she mumbled to herself. “But… I am at fault… because I… I…”

_Because I honestly didn’t hate it…_

 

 

❧❧❧

 

 

The streets were dark; the only light that broke through the absolute darkness was the faint rays from the crescent moon that lingered in the raven night sky. [Name] leisurely made her way through the deserted streets; her mind was still clouded with thoughts of the mysterious redheaded devil. But those thoughts immediately dissipated when she suddenly heard multiple footsteps behind her; they were soft but were quickly and steadily getting louder with each passing second. The [h/c] eyes widened in panic and she instinctively quickened her pace; the last thing that she needed was more trouble that night.

“Well, look what we have here fellas? A cute little angel.” The rough male voice that abruptly spoke from behind her caused her to halt in her tracks; she knew that at times like these, she should’ve ran as fast as her legs could carry, to flee, but… her legs just… gave up on her.

Three burly men in matching jet-black leather jackets suddenly surrounded her and she felt beads of sweat forming on her forehead as the panic within her grew. “Devils…” she muttered aloud as realization dawned upon her.

“Now look who’s a smart little angel, huh?” one of the men smirked wickedly at her making her grimace. “How about we give you a little present for being such a smart and cute little angel, huh?”

“S-stay back!” she shouted. “Or else… or else I’ll…”

“Or else you’ll what?” another one with dark spiky hair cocked up an eyebrow.

“I’ll… I’ll hurt you!” she finished lamely; she’d intended to sound confident but she ended up sounded the complete opposite. Her failed attempt of a threat only drew out laughter from the trio of devils and she gasped when the one with spiky hair grabbed her wrist.

“She’s pretty, smart and funny too? I think we’ve got a gem here tonight, guys!” he laughed obnoxiously and gave a rough tug of her wrist causing her to let out a yelp as pain shot up her arm.

The devil trio was dragging her away into some unknown place, most likely wanting to play with her and eventually breaking her whole physically and mentally. [Name] parted her lips, ready to release the loudest scream that she could muster when a familiar smooth voice interrupted her as well as stopping the devil trio in their tracks.

“My, my, my, now what do we have here?” the voice sounded amused.

[Name]’s eyes widened when she recognized the voice and immediately snapped her head back to find none other than the red-haired devil who had nearly violated her earlier that night in the filthy club. Both a mixture of anger and relief washed through her at the sight of the redhead stalking towards them in the middle of the street; she was still furious with him for what he’d done to her earlier but… she also felt extremely relieved that someone was there to stop, or if not, slow down the trio of devils were undoubtedly about to do something much worse to her.

“Akabane!” one of the trio of devils exclaimed, panic replacing the cocky expression which he had on his face. “W-what are you doing here?”

“I should be the one asking you that question.” The redhead, Akabane, said with a lazy smirk plastered across his devilish face. He was getting closer and closer to them yet his relaxed posture with his hands tucked in his pants’ pockets never faltered even once. “If I remembered correctly, I’d made it extremely clear before that you three weaklings are banned from this neighborhood.”

“W-well, w-we…” the spiky-haired devil stammered, clearly panicked while the one who had a vise-like grip on my wrist instantly dropped it as though he had just been shocked.

Akabane breathed out a sigh in chagrin and shot the most frightening glare that [Name] had ever seen at the three devils. They all cowered in fear under his intense gaze. “Now since I’m such a good person, I’ll give you three pieces of shit a second chance.” The redhead continued, causing the angel to flinch at the vulgar use of language.

_That… disgusting mouth that muttered all those curses… had kissed me._

“I’ll give you three seconds to get out of my sight or else I might just have to get my hands dirty again.” He threatened and in a blink of the eyes, he sent all three devils turning on their heels and running away at the speed of light.

[Name] blinked her eyes, stunned speechless at what had just happened. Lost in her trance, she didn’t notice that Akabane had neared her and was standing right behind her until he blew on ear. She shrieked, nearly jumping out of her skin from his abrupt actions which received chuckle from the redhead. She swiftly snapped around to glare at him in distaste.

“Oh, come now, is that any way to treat your savior?” he inquired with an eyebrow quirked up in amusement.

[Name] softened at the realization that he had indeed saved her from that devil trio and she sighed. “S-sorry…” she apologized hesitantly. “And… thanks, Akabane…”

This caused a wicked smirk to make its way onto the redhead’s lips. “Call me Karma.”

“That’s such a… perfect name for you…” the [h/c] mumbled in a monotonous voice.

“I agree,” he smirked. “Now,” he began and took a step forward towards her, making her take a step back in response. This was repeated several more times until the angel suddenly felt her back make contact with a wall and she looked up to find Karma looming over her; she was helplessly and pathetically cornered… again. “What’s my reward?”

“R-reward?” she stuttered in disbelief. “A-after what you did to me at the club, you have no right to ask for a reward for saving me! A-and what is with you and cornering people against walls? Is it some kind of twisted hobby of yours?”

“Well, I wouldn’t really consider it a hobby but I do enjoy it for two reasons.”

The angel’s eyebrows furrowed as she stared up at him. “Which are…?”

“One,” he started, staring down at her. “The view’s pretty great up here.”

His words left her vaguely confused until she followed the direction to where he was looking and saw that he had a perfect view of her cleavage from his height. “P-pervert!” she squeaked, reflexively wrapping her arms around her chest in a flustered endeavor to cover it.

Karma gave a lazy roll of his mercury eyes and said, “Well, what do you expect from me? I am a devil after all, and a guy on top of that. I have urges that I have absolutely no control over. You’ve been with a guy before, you should know.”

“I-I…” the blushing angel trailed off, averting eye contact with the devil.

Her feeble reaction to his assumption made his smirk grow. “You have never been with a guy before, have you? You’re a virgin… ah, well, that’s expected from an angel.”

[Name]’s face turned even redder than it already was at his inconsiderate words. “Y-you devil!”

“Yes?” he smirked in a singsong tone.

The angel gritted her teeth in irritation. “How… how can you possibly say something like that to a lady? T-that’s beyond rude! It’s-”

The red-haired devil rolled his eyes again, sighing and with incredulous speed, he grasped both of the angel’s wrists and pinned them against the wall. “You honestly talk too much,” he complained. The angel unable to move let alone escape; other than having her wrists held down by his strong grips, he also had his knee in between her thighs. He had cornered her in such a lewd position that made her cringe in unbearable shamefulness.  “And nothing you say is interesting either.”

“L-let me go!” the [h/c] demanded meekly.

But instead of doing as he was told, Karma brought his knee higher until it brushed against her, causing a gasp to escape from her quivering lips. He closed his eyes, savoring the sweet, sweet sound that came from her before opening his eyes and leaning forward to murmur in her ear. “The second reason is how easily I can capture my prey and it just makes it all the more fun to corrupt and ruin them this way.”

He chuckled darkly and bit down on her earlobe, eliciting more obscene noises from the helpless angel. He then trailed kisses down to the base of her neck and her collarbones, all the while occasionally bringing his knee up and rubbing against her. [Name]’s chest was rising and falling rapidly as she tried to regain her breath; she felt hot, extremely hot, she felt like she was starting to have a high fever. Her head was spinning. Her head was dizzy. Her thoughts were scattered all around the place. Her composure had dissipated in nothing. She was burning up. She felt like she was… she was… drunk; intoxicated by his kisses, his touch, his scent, his heat… everything. She felt like she was floating on cloud nine yet she felt like she was being dragged down into the depths of darkness.

_What is this… feeling…?_

By the time that Karma had pulled away and released the angel, her breathing had become ragged and her face was tinted crimson; her lips were parted and her eyes were heavy-lidded. “I think that’s enough for tonight.” Karma said, tucking his hands back into his pants’ pockets. “I look forward to our next meeting.”

And with a devilish wink and smirk, he was gone, leaving behind a disorientated and exasperated [Name] in his wake.

 

 

**_Chapter written by[ Neko](https://www.quotev.com/TheDetectiveDiaries)_ **


	3. Chapter 3

Confused, appalled, queasy, yet somehow intoxicated. These were only a few of the millions of feelings that swirled like a whirlpool within [Name’s] head. Although one thing was certain, [Name] felt immense irritation towards how the devil’s actions are starting to play with her mind and how easily she was pushed around earlier.

As if letting those bad thoughts out along with her breath, [Name] sighed, allowing her once tense shoulders to loosen up. Pondering endlessly as she tried to sort out how she exactly felt about the whole situation that she was thrust into earlier, [Name] absentmindedly continued to make her way along the dark and deserted streets to the safer, better lit area, where she, along with a few other angels, resided.

“Miss [Name].” One of the Wardens who often patrolled the area and who [Name] came to know as Kai, respectfully called the angel out of her daze.

“Hm? Do you need something Kai?” She replied curtly to the tall male. His white and golden attire matched his green eyes and well tamed, brown hair which was neatly cut and styled. To be completely honest, [Name] had always been curious on how he was able to keep his hair so nice throughout an entire day of duties, but she decided to never ask him for the sake of her dignity.

“Is everything alright? I couldn’t help but notice the perplexed expression that you're sporting.” Kai spoke as he studied her slightly disheveled appearance with a bit of suspicion.

“Oh! Don’t worry about it! I was just wondering how Hinako was doing, since she had gone off to make a new… _friend_.” [Name] explained with careful word choice, since she was a bit wary of giving out too much information, “As for my appearance, I was walking while I was lost in my thoughts and had just so clumsily tripped over some rubbish that was littered on the ground.”

“Ah, I see.” The Warden nodded in what seemed to be comprehension before giving a warning to the girl, “Please be more careful of your surroundings next time. I’ve heard that the number of angels that had sinned and gotten their wings removed increased these past few weeks. Although, it might just be because of some of the devils acting up. Anyways, I must continue my patrol now. Have a good night, Miss [Name].”

“Thank you, and you too.” [Name] gave a polite smile before continuing on her walk back home. Thinking of the consequences of sinning, her train of thoughts drifted to the rather negative side after the little chat with the Warden. Closing the door gently behind her, [Name] shook off her negativity and got ready to head to bed.

At least that’s what she planned to do, until she abruptly got a call from Hinako. Groaning in irritation, [Name] huffed as she picked up the call.  “Can’t you tell what time it is? I’m-” [Name] started but got cut off by Hinako’s voice.

“[Name], you would not believe what happened during the date. I just got home, but I had to tell you this while it’s still all clear in my head.” Her best friend ranted on and on about her date, but to be completely honest, [Name] only paid attention when she asked for agreement and such.

 _“When can I just sleep already?!”_ [Name] sighed internally, seeing that her precious sleep time was being taken away from her. Eventually, somewhere along the way, [Name] had fallen asleep.

“It’s just so frustrating! You agree with me right?” Hinako ended her rant session, but sighed when all she heard light breathing on the other side of the line, “Jeez. This girl…” Despite her sigh, a small smile was etched on her face as she hung up, “Good night, [Name].”

 

 

❧❧❧

 

 

[Name] yawned as she took a relaxing stroll in the park, before she took in the scenery around her. A gentle breeze blew past her, causing her hair to flutter ever so slightly, and the soft sounds of children playing and adults chatting in the background was like a soothing melody filled her ears.

“BOO!” A loud shout erupted right behind her, causing [Name] to jump up a bit in surprise, and the culprit laughed at how startled the [h/c] girl got.

“Hina!” [Name] whined at her friend, “Don’t scare me like that! I thought my heart would jump out of my chest!”

“Yeah, yeah.” Hinako proceeded to continue snickering as you pouted in return, “It’s payback for falling asleep on me yesterday night.”

“Whatever.” [Name] lightly shoved her blonde friend, but right after she did so, she had bumped into someone, “Oh! Sorry- Huh? Kai?”

“Looks like we meet again, Miss [Name]. You seem to be in a better state compared to yesterday night. Miss Hinako, how was your friend making event yesterday?” Kai smiled at the two girls.

“Huh?” Hinako said in a dumbfounded voice, and [Name] smiled as she promptly elbowed Hinako on the side, earning a slightly raised eyebrow from the Warden.

“O-oh! U-Uhh.” Hinako dragged out her reply, creating a somewhat awkward air, “The people weren't as nice as I expected them to be, so unfortunately, it didn’t go that well. I guess [Name] really is the only one that I can put up with!” The three chuckled at Hinako’s remark, and eventually had to bid farewell to the Warden, and the two girls made their way to the city to enjoy the view of the busier and livelier streets.

“So… ‘You seem to be in a better state compared to yesterday night.’” Hinako was the first to speak up once Kai had left the two of you alone to return to his duties. Judging by the tone of her voice, [Name] internally braced herself for Hinako’s next few words. Her friend smiled a smile that was a bit _too_ sweet as she continued, “Care to tell me what Kai was talking about?”

“Wow! Look! The sky is very blue today!” [Name] awkwardly laughed as she yelled out a random diversion, in hopes of changing the subject.

“The sky’s blue everyday. The clouds only cover it on some days.” Hinako deadpanned , clearly not taking the bait since her sentences were blunt and short, “Stop stalling, or else I’ll go find out what happened myself.”

“N-No!” [Name] blurted out, “I’ll tell you!”

“Well? I’m waiting.” Hinako crossed her arms, not exactly fond of the idea of [Name] keeping secrets from her best friend.

“It’s just a bit embarrassing.” [Name] mumbled before starting her explanation.

“Actually, yesterday night… ,” Now it was [Name’s] turn to drag out the conversation, but Hinako’s smile twitched ever so slightly as her hands held your shoulders, causing you to once again confess everything to her in a rapid speed, “Iranintosomedevilsonmywaybackhome, andthesamedevilfromearilerhadsavedmebeforegettingabitintimatewithme.”

“Woah, woah, slow down!” Hinako was clearly still processing everything that [Name] said. Sometimes the speed in which [Name] spoke even surprised herself, even though she had to suck in a breath as she said the conjunction. “Say the second part again, I didn’t catch all of it.” Hinako ordered, and [Name’s] cheeks slightly flushed as she groaned. Out of the two parts, she just had to repeat the second half.

“To simply put it,” [Name] was having a hard time making eye contact, and suddenly the ground became the most interesting thing her eyes had ever laid on, “The guy I followed earlier that day had saved me, but also did some inappropriate things to me.”

After a few, painfully long seconds, something clicked within Hinako’s mind as she finally understood the situation. “Again, you didn’t give consent right?” she questioned, and [Name] shook her head in denial, before abruptly freezing.

“What’s wrong? Why’d you stop walking?” Hinako stood before [Name], but her eyes were only focused on one thing. More specifically, one person.

“There.” [Name] whispered to her friend as she pointed to the person, who had just walked it a huge mall’s entrance and entered. 

“What about him? I admit that he is hot, but it’s nothing to get all panicked over.” Hinako gave a puzzled reply.

“Don’t you get it Hina?! That’s him! The redheaded devil!” [Name] spoke quickly and in a hushed tone, as if the devil could hear her, “ _Karma Akabane_.”

 

 

**_Chapter written by Exhydria_ **


End file.
